Who's the Daddy
by woodster93
Summary: My version on that Damn Pregnancy Test photo. We all know what we really want and wish could happen. So here is my take on it. The is an Elliot and Olivia based story. If you want Olivia and Cassidy look elsewhere cause this isn't for you. Rated T for now, but for those of you who have read my previous stories expect that to change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_She felt her body tremble as she raised her head off the pillow and looked down her naked body. She ran her fingers through his hair and held his head to her as his tongue lapped at her juices, before he began to gently suck on clit._

_"Jesus….. That feels so good," she moaned dropping her head back onto the pillow as he began to slowly kiss his way back up her body._

_"Open your eyes," he whispered; she could feel his hard shaft pushing against her opening. She opened her eyes and met his as he pushed himself inside her. "Fuck!" he gasped as her walls gripped him tight. He began to move slowly and gently inside her, pushing as deep as he could._

_"Hmmmm," she moaned as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her as he began to move harder and faster into her. She could feel her climax building as he pounded her hard._

_"That's it baby…..Just let go," he panted as he looked down at her his eyes never straying from her face. "I'm right with you….."_

_"I… I love you," she gasped as her climax took hold._

Olivia's eyes snapped open in the darkness of her room. Her breaths shallow and fast as she tried to control her breathing, her body soaked in sweat and shaking from the dream. She turned her head and looked cross at the empty space beside her. Yet again Brian hadn't come home after another argument they had. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed grabbing the sweats and hoody from the floor and pulled them on before leaving the room.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, she needed a drink. She stood staring at the bottle as she held it in her hand.

"Fuck!" she snapped putting it back and grabbing a bottle of water instead

She grabbed her bag from the table on her way past and sat on the couch, she reached into the bag and pulled out the white stick, her hands shook as she looked down at the two pink lines. The lines blurred together as her eyes filled with tears. She held in her sob as she pulled her phone from inside her bag.

**Where are you? I need to see you **she typed in. She hesitated slightly before pressing the send button and let out the breath she had been holding. She dropped the phone to the couch and dropped her head back closing her eyes as she waited for the reply. Her phone buzzed and she jumped slightly picking it up reading the text.

**I'm working on a case, can it wait till later?**

She shook her head before she began typing.

** If it could fucking wait, would I call you at four in the morning.**

She kept hold of the phone this time knowing the reply would be quick. He was pissed at her she understood that but she needed to see him, and she couldn't put it off.

**I'm at the station.**

She stood up and grabbed some socks and her sneakers and pulled them on. She picked up the white stick and put it in her pocket before grabbing her car keys and badge. As she got to her door she text back.

**Will be there soon.**

She climbed into her car and pulled out the garage heading into the city.

She couldn't believe this was happening, just as she thought she was getting her life together.

"Why now?" she asked herself. "Why the hell now."

If this had happened 5 years ago she would have been ecstatic, but now after what she had been through. The attack, the trial, Munch leaving, then Cragen going, being promoted she didn't need this, not now. She wasn't in the right mind to have a baby, there is no way she can she do this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she had been drinking a lot more lately; it was her way of coping. Every morning she would wake up hating herself and promising herself no more. But every night she would drink to numb the pain.

"You never know it could be a false alarm, from all the stress and stuff," she said to herself. "Who are you trying to kid Benson, you're not that lucky."

She carried on driving getting closer and closer to the station and more nervous at what she was going to say to him, her hands trembled on the steering wheel.

Ten minutes later she pulled up outside the front of the station and turned off the engine and looked at the building. She felt sick at the thought of telling him. He was just getting himself back on track, he had not long been reinstated and back to a job he loved.

She climbed out the car and took a deep breath as she headed into the building. The place was still quiet as it was just after half four in the morning. She stopped outside the squad room and tried to calm herself before she went through the doors.

"Just do it Benson," she said to herself. "After all this isn't just your fault."

She pushed the door open and walked into the squad room. The room was empty but she saw him sat in the small office off to one side. She slowly walked up and stood in the open doorway and watched him as he filled out paperwork.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" he asked not looking up at her.

"I….. I Erm," she looked down at the floor not able to look at him.

"Look I'm really busy here, if you have something to say then hurry up and say it. I told my Captain I wouldn't be long," he said.

She looked up from the floor glaring at him. "I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm wasting your time!" she snapped.

"I didn't say that, it's just I'm really busy, I just started back and I don't want to piss my boss off straight away, and unless I'm mistaken you're the one that told me to fuck off. So I'm sorry if I'm not all fluffy smiles and hugs right now."

"Fine," she said striding over to the desk her temper getting the better of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small white stick throwing it down on the desk in front of him. "Congratulations," she said as his eyes dropped to the stick on his desk and he slowly picked it up looking at it.

He saw the two pink lines and felt his hands begin to shake.

"You're….. It's… your pregnant," he stuttered. "H….. how?"

"I will give you three guesses but I think you will get it the first time, we weren't exactly careful."

"But what about….? I mean is it mine? How can you be sure?"

She looked at him their eyes finally meeting for the first time since she came in the office. She couldn't be angry at him for asking the question.

"Because you're the only person I have had sex with since the trial, I couldn't let him…." she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks that she had tried so hard to keep from falling. She quickly wiped them away. "I wouldn't even let him touch me; he hasn't touched me since before the attack. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours El," she said turning away from the door and walking out the squad room.

**Okay just a short first chapter to see how people respond. Yes or No to carrying on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. All the great reviews made me want to put up the second chapter straight away. Keeping the Same rating for now. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**_"Because you're the only person I have had sex with since the trial, I couldn't let him…." she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks that she had tried so hard to keep from falling. She quickly wiped them away. "I wouldn't even let him touch me; he hasn't touched me since before the attack. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours El," she said turning away from the door and walking out the squad room._**

Elliot sat back in chair staring at the pregnancy test, his heart racing. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Stabler," he said answering.

"Stabler it's me," he heard his Captain say.

"Hey Cap I was just on my way to meet you," he said standing up and putting the test into his inside pocket.

"Don't bother," he told him. "The guy is dead. Just finish off the paperwork you were doing and head home."

"You sure Cap?"

"Yeah, the other guys already here can handle the scene. It's your day off tomorrow anyway may as well keep you out of it."

"Thanks Cap, see you later." he said hanging up.

He sat back down at his desk and picked up his pen and doing his best he finished off his remaining paper work. An hour later he finished signing off the last of the paperwork and put it into the folder. He reached into his pocket and took out the test looking at it again, a small smile slowly forming on his lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad again," he whispered to himself. He picked up his phone and dialled Olivia's number but it rang a few times before going to answer phone.

"Hey it's me," he said. "Look I'm sorry for how I reacted when you came to tell me. It's just…. Well that's the last thing I thought you were going to say when you said you needed to see me. Hell I haven't seen or heard from you since that night, but only because you told me to leave you alone and never call you again. Liv we slept together and then you told me you…" There was a beep as he ran out of time. He called again. "As I was saying, you told me you hated me and your life was with Brian, you to stay away, and what we had done was a mistake, so I done what you asked. We need to talk Liv so call me or text me with a time and date…"

The beep came again cutting him off "Fucking answer phones," he cursed dialling again.

"We can ignore what you just told me…. and Liv I meant what I said to you that night, you have to believe me. I know I fucked up when I disappeared for three years and you had a right to be angry. But I told you how I felt and I meant it….. I'm off all day if you feel like talking…and Liv… I ….. I still ….." He dropped his head and hung up the call. He reached into the drawer of the desk and took out the bottle of whisky and unscrewed the top looking at it.

"Fuck it," he said and took drink feeling the burn as it went down. He looked at his watch it was just after half 6. He picked up his phone.

**You up yet.** He text. He took another drink as he waited for the reply. Instead of a text the phone rang a minute later.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I? … That's good…. No nothing is wrong… I'm not lying, well maybe a little. You want to meet me for breakfast…. Yes I'm buying don't I always…. You can pick me up from work if you want I just finished… Okay see you soon…. Yeah love you to," he smiled as he hung up the phone. He took one more drink and put the bottle back in the drawer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in her car outside the station and listened to his messages, tears streaming down her face. She dropped her head to the steering wheel and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She knew she shouldn't have just told him and ran. He had every reason to be mad and upset with her after all she practically threw him out the last time she had seen him. She had been sat outside the station now for over an hour and a half trying to decide whether to go back in or not and to talk to him when she got the messages.

She wiped her eyes and gave herself a shake "Just do it Benson, talk to him," she said out loud. She took the key from the ignition and was about to get out the car when she seen him exit the building. A car pulled up beside him and he opened the door and climbed in. Olivia watched as he reached over and hugged the driver, Olivia couldn't make her out properly as he kissed her cheek before they both faced forward and the car pulled away and into the traffic.

"I guess you done what I told you to do and moved on," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and started her car again and pulled out into the traffic, heading back to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So come on spill it, what's happened?"

"Why do you think something has happened?" he asked pushing his pancakes around his plate.

"Well for one you don't normally stink of Whisky when you finish work….."

"It was only a little I promise you sweetheart." She nodded and smiled before carrying on.

" Two, the last time you wanted to meet me for breakfast was to tell me you were going away to work for a while and you were worried about telling the others. Three you said everything was okay then added sort off. But the real reason I know something has happened is because I saw Livvy parked in her car just up the block, before I pulled up outside the station."

Elliot dropped his fork and lifted his head.

"She was sat in her car?"

"Yeah," nodded Maureen. "Now you gonna tell me what the hell has happened or are you gonna keep it all bottled up inside like you used to. And dad we all know that didn't work in the past."

Elliot sighed and pushed his plate out of the way. "Why the hell did you have to take psychology at Uni," he smiled.

"Because I didn't need to look far for help in the practical side of it with our family. Between You and Kat I have it covered," she smiled.

Elliot let out a small laugh "I guess you do," he said sitting back.

"So come on spill it."

"I err…. I took your advice and went to see Liv," he told her. "It was a week after the verdict of her trial."

"And?" she asked.

"I told her everything."

_3 Months earlier_

_Elliot got out his car as he watched Cassidy pull away in his. He had sat almost 2 hours waiting for Him to leave. He climbed the couple of steps to the door and pressed the button for the apartment, his hand was shaking. Before he had the chance to speak the door clicked open._

_"3__rd__ floor, "he heard her say before another click as she let go of the button. He took the stairs instead of the elevator to buy himself more time. Finally he found himself outside the door. He felt sick, and his body was shaking. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost straight away he heard the locks turning and the door slowly opened._

_"Hey," he said as he finally came face to face with the woman he walked away from almost three years ago. She stood and just stared at him for a while._

_"Wondered how long you were just gonna sit in your car before you rang," she said stepping towards him. She raised her hand and punched him hard on the side of his face, forcing his head to twist to the side, before calmly turning away and walking into the apartment. _

_Elliot rubbed the side of his face and touched his lip as he tasted and felt blood. "Should of known it wouldn't have been just a slap," he muttered._

_"Your fucking lucky, I didn't kick you in the balls," she replied to him. "Either come in, or shut the door on your way out," she told him. Elliot followed her in and closed the door; she was stood behind the counter in the kitchen with a glass of wine. He stood the other side of the counter and looked at her not sure what to say as he licked the blood from his lip._

_"I seen the paper…..I read about the trial….. How are you holding up?"_

_Olivia took a large drink from the glass "Oh just fine," she told him. "Nothing I love better than to be questioned by the man who kidnapped and assaulted me. How the hell do you think I'm holding up she snapped. _

_"I should have been there," he said to her._

_"Why?" she asked him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why should you have been there?"_

_"Liv I…"_

_"You what?" she asked interrupting him. "You care about me. You worry about me. You want to look out for me," she came around the counter towards him._

_"I…. I just wanted to ….." he couldn't even look at her._

_"What the hell did you want to do Stabler, tell me!" she yelled picking up the half-drunk glass of wine and throwing it across the kitchen. Elliot jumped._

_"I would have come back sooner if I had known!" he yelled back. "Yes I care and worry about you I always have."_

_Olivia laughed and began to shake her head. "If you cared for me," she said pushing her hands against his chest, making him step back. "You wouldn't have left in the first place." _

_She pushed him again harder._

_"If you cared, you would have come to me and explained why you left."_

_Another shove in the chest, as Elliot just looked at her._

_"If you were so worried about me, you would have picked up the phone and fuckin called me," this time she slapped him across the face._

_"If… if you had still been my partner he wouldn't have taken me and tortured me," she said tears falling down her face as she slapped him again. "He wouldn't have drugged me and force fed me alcohol."_

_She hit his chest this time; Elliot did nothing to stop her. _

_"If you hadn't left he wouldn't have had the chance to do this," she said ripping her shirt open to reveal the scars Lewis had left on her chest._

_"So don't you dare stand there and try and tell me you were worried about me, and that you care for me. You lost the right to say that the day you walked away from me without even a goodbye," she said staring him in the eyes, before turning away and picking up the bottle of wine on the counter and drinking from the bottle. She stood with her back to him, her body shaking. Elliot just stood and looked at her back in silence._

_"I couldn't call you," he finally said breaking the silence. "I wasn't allowed any contact with anyone on the outside from rehab, my psychiatrist thought it was for the best, well in the beginning anyway."_

_Elliot leant against the wall and slid down to the floor. Olivia turned around and looked down at him._

_"I lost it Liv, when I shot Jenna, I totally fucking lost it. I couldn't tell Kathy what happened, I wanted to talk to you to come and see you but I got it into my head you would hate me for what I done. I needed to take the pain away so at first I drank. Started to stay out all night instead of going home, getting into fights anything to take away the anger I felt. After a while the drink and fights didn't help so I started….. I started having sex with different women. I didn't care who they were, I would just fuck them and leave. It was like; I took that shot and pressed the self-destruct button."_

_Olivia just looked down at him as he talked not knowing what to say or think._

_"Kathy found out and left me. Went to her parents, guess she hoped her leaving with Eli might of snapped me out of it but it didn't. I just moved out and back to the small apartment I still had from when we first split up. I was really wasted one night and close to passing out. One of the women I was with was doin lines of coke, she handed me the straw and said to help myself."_

_Olivia sat on the floor opposite him resting against the counter._

_"God it felt so good after I took it, I just forgot about everything, the job, Jenna, Kathy leaving…you," he said looking across to her. "I didn't feel anything anymore. After a while the buzz from the coke wasn't enough and I started doin heroin." He dropped his eyes to the floor unable to look at her; he never saw the tears falling down her face._

_"Kathy came to see me, to tell me Eli wasn't well. She found me unconscious on the floor next to the bed, my personal gun next to me fully loaded and a note saying how sorry I was," he looked over at Olivia she wasn't looking at him. "The fact I Overdosed on the drugs that night probably saved me, as I collapsed before I had the chance to pull the trigger."_

_"Kathy called an ambulance for me. When I finally came around I agreed to get help and go into rehab. My Mom paid for me to go away to a good private one. That's where I was up until a year ago. That's why I didn't and couldn't call you. I had to sort myself out in here," he said tapping his head. "I asked Kathy not to call you; I didn't want you to see me like that."_

_"Are you… are you okay now?" she asked him wiping her eyes._

_"Yeah it's still hard. I haven't touched drugs or women since…." He gave a little smile. "Still have the odd little drink, but I know when to stop. Being in rehab scared the hell out of me Liv, I had to be tested for HIV and every other sexual disease you can think of. Coming off the drugs was hell I have never felt pain like it. I never want to go through that again. Having to wait to find out if I was HIV was the worst. I know I went through the same test years ago at work, but this time it was different. This time I knew it was my entire fault."_

_"Are you…."_

_"I'm clear; I guess I was one of the lucky ones. Made me realise I had a lot to live for though. I didn't see my kids for 6 months when I was in there."_

_"And now?" _

_"Now we are good, I spend as much time with them as possible. Me and Kathy never got back together but we are still close….. I never meant to hurt you Liv and if I did then I'm so sorry. When I got out of rehab a year ago, I took the kids away on vacation just us for six weeks. When I got back I came to see you. I sat outside the station waiting for you. You came out with Cassidy, and you looked happy, so happy. I didn't want to risk ruining that by coming back into your life, so I just drove away. If I had known then what was going to happen with Lewis I would of got out the car and spoke to you."_

_"I really wish you had," she whispered. "I really needed you." _

_Elliot moved across the floor and sat next to her._

_"Why did you wait till now to come and see me? Why not when I was taken, it was all over the news. Why wait till after the trial?"_

_"I was out of the country. A friend of mine from the marines gave me a job doing security on the boats. Protecting them from modern day pirates. I didn't get to see much news from New York. Kathy had moved to Florida with Eli and the twins, and Kathleen and Maureen were at Uni. None of us knew. Believe me Liv if I had known I would have been there looking for you. It was only when I got back last week that I saw the paper and the story about the trial."_

_"I thought you didn't care," she sobbed._

_"God no Liv, I just didn't know I swear to God. If I had known I would have been there with you."_

_He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him holding her tightly to him as she cried._

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as his own tears fell._

_"I needed you so much, El. More than I have ever needed anyone before."_

_"I'm here now and I promise you I'm not going anyway," he said holding her tight._

**Next up the rest of what happened that night. I have a feeling the story will be changing to M rated then. If it does I will let you all know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks,**

**Sorry this isn't an update as such. I have changed the rating to from T to M rated. I should have just made it that rating from the start as I cant seem to write any story without the naughty bits.**

**Any way I have uploaded the first two chapters and the new one under M so head over there for the update.**

**See you all on the other side.**


End file.
